


Shopping Trip

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Way of the Force [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke owes Buffy a shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shopping Trip  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** FR13  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Luke owes Buffy a shopping trip._

With the flurry of activity caused by Luke’s return to the _Home One_ , there wasn’t much of a chance for Buffy go on the mythological shopping trip he’d promised Buffy before he rescued her from Dagobah. Thankfully Leia had taken pity on her and donated the trans-dimensional refugee some clothes from her own closet. They weren’t actually that bad of a fit, and they were surprisingly well suited for combat- well, maybe not _that_ surprising, considering that Leia was one of the key figures in the rebellion that Luke had told her about, but she was also a princess; Buffy had been half worried that her closet would be full of frilly, poufy outfits fit only for royalty, but it had been a fairly baseless worry. Of course, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still holding Luke to his promise of shopping either, so when the Jedi had suggested that she accompany Leia on a minor diplomatic mission, to be followed by a shopping trip, she’d readily agreed. Which was what had led them to their current position.

Trapped. In the crazy alien equivalent of a shopping mall- the lingerie store specifically, because wearing someone else’s underwear wasn’t something Buffy wanted to do for any longer if she could avoid it- and fighting off alien assassins that apparently had a beef with the Rebellion, and thus with Leia. And fighting, in this universe, was all about guns.

“I _hate_ guns,” Buffy griped as she ducked another laser bolt squeezed off by some trigger happy assassin. Leia didn’t respond, only fired back, and the unfortunate assassin dropped like a rock. One less gun aimed at them, only what seemed like twenty, but wasn’t really twenty and was probably more like five, left to go. Goody! And while she was a pretty good marksman, what with the whole Slayer package, she’d rather do this her own way. “Leia, is there another way around these guys? _Please_ tell me there is.”

“To the left,” the princess clipped out, focusing on pinning down another assassin. “You should be able to get behind them if you go through the dressing area. I’ll make sure they don’t see you.”

“Got it.” The blonde flashed the other woman a bit of a grin. She was going to get to do this _without_ using that stupid laser gun Luke had forced her to take. “See ya on the other side!”

And then she was off, using all the stealth her calling afforded her to dip behind a rack of racy see-through bras made of some kind of insanely soft material- she’d tried one on before the attack started, and oh god, she’d take ten of them- to find a small hall to the dressing area, and on the other side of that, the exit into the men’s side of the store. Perfect. Buffy ran down the short hall, ignoring the few quivering people hiding in the stalls, and made her way out into the men’s side. And, she made a metal note that she did _not_ want to know what some of that stuff was for, because apparently people in this dimension were kinky. The sound of laser fire in the other half of the store as Leia covered for her absence spurred her to focus on the fight at hand, and soon enough she was out the front door, back in the front of the women’s, and voila. There were four assassins left, all concentrated on the (supposedly) pinned rebel behind the bra rack, and they didn’t have a _clue_ she was behind them.

“Didn’t you ever hear of ‘constant vigilance?’” The quip preceded a well-aimed kick to the middle of the first assassin’s back, right across the spine. Or, at least, that’s where the spine would be on a human; since this guy was some kind of slimy looking sea creature, she _hoped_ that’s where its spine was. The pained cry that followed the kick seemed to say she’d been right, but she didn’t have time to really focus because then the fight was on.

Between Leia’s shooting and her own up close and personal style, it’d didn’t take too long to knock the guys out. At least, she hoped that’s all they’d done, but she wasn’t quite ready to take into account about the lethality of Leia’s blaster. It was a reality of this universe she wasn’t fully comfortable with yet, even if even Luke didn’t seem to bat an eyelash at killing. And then her thoughts were more on the disaster of a lingerie store the fight had started in, and Leia holstering her gun as she joined the Slayer.

“So,” Buffy began, eying the wreckage of bras and underwear morosely, “do you think they’ll give us a discount for saving the day?”

Leia laughed and laid a comforting hand on the still new-underwear-less blonde, smiling reassuringly. “Don’t worry; they have little love for the Empire here. I’m certain they’ll be perfectly happy to serve us still, although their merchandise might not offer as wide a selection.”

“Oh!” That was right! Destroyed merchandise equaled- without waiting for a response, Buffy darted back into the store, back to the racks they’d initially take cover behind and- “Yes! They’re okay!” With a grin, Buffy held up one of the gossamer bras, to show what she meant. Leia laughed again, her smile a little less regal and a little more amused.

“It’s a start.”


End file.
